Forever We'll Be You and Me
by lilmissgraceful
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shawna have finally reached their final year at Hogwarts. Shawna is determind to make her mark on the school and finish in a bang. As the war against Voldemort rages on, tempers flare and the bonds of friendsihp are tested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Hello loves! Welcome to the first chapter of Forever We'll Be You and Me! I would just like to start out by saying this will be NOTHING like the 7th Harry Potter book. So if that's what you were looking for, I'm sorry but you've come to the wrong place. Oh, and I should probably also this is kind of going to go along with all those lists you see about things you shouldn't do at Hogwarts. =] Please let me know what you think! Lots of love. xox**

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stared out of the window in their train compartment. Platform 9 ¾ was teeming with students and their families, hugging and saying last minute goodbyes before the train rolled out of the station. In the midst of the crowd, they could spot a short girl, with her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail speaking to two red-headed twins. When they saw something being exchanged between the girl and the twins, Harry and Ron became instantly concerned.  
"What are they plotting?" a female voice asked from behind them. Startled, they turned around to see their frizzy-haired friend Hermione peering out the window over their shoulders.  
"I think the question is, what _have_ they been plotting," Harry corrected.  
"They've been like that all summer," Ron added.  
Seconds later, the train lurched forward, whistle blowing, and suddenly, the tiny brunette was lost in the crowd.  
"She missed the train," Harry stated, unsurprised.  
"Again," Ron added.  
The compartment door opened to reveal a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, Joanna Meyer, an exasperated look on her face.  
"Shawna missed the train again, didn't she?"  
"Did not!" a bright voiced spoke up from behind the blonde. Shawna stuck her tongue out at her friend and bounced into the compartment, pony-tail bouncing along behind her. Joanna rolled her eyes, then walked away, headed toward a different compartment to sit with her Ravenclaw friends. Shawna took her regular seat next to Ron, who was sitting across from Harry who was sitting next to Hermione.  
"What were you, Fred, and George plotting?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"We weren't plotting anything." Shawna's expression instantly became as innocent as if she had been reading a novel rather than conspiring with two of the greatest tricksters in Hogwart's history. She could tell Ron didn't believe her. She and Ron had been best friends since before they were born. Their parents had been friends in school, and Shawna's brother Anthony had been best friends with Ron's brother Charlie.  
"Well, I need to go speak to the prefects…" Hermione trailed off, getting up and leaving the compartment. It was obvious she'd rather not hear what exactly Shawna was planning.  
"Ok, she's gone now," Harry said immediately after the door closed, "tell us."  
"Well I was thinking…this is our last year at Hogwarts, why not go out with a bang? But not just any bang, but make what Fred and George did seem like amateur work."  
The boys exchanged grins, "We're in," they declared simultaneously.  
A grin spread across her face, "Great! I'm pretty sure Jo will go along with some of it, but Hermione might be a tough one…but then again, who said she had to find out?"  
"Have I ever told you, you were my best friend?" Ron asked, grinning.  
"Not recently, no."  
"This is going to be bigger than fifth year, isn't it?"  
"Harry, you're underestimating me! This isn't going to be big, this is going to be _epic_."

For the most part, Harry, Ron, and Shawna had the compartment to themselves. Every so often, various other acquaintances would pop their heads in to say hello, but for the first half of the trip, it was just the three of them.  
"So Ron, where'd your girlfriend get to?" Shawna asked, lazily flipping through a Daily Prophet.  
"Ron has a girlfriend?" Joanna asked, stepping into the compartment and taking a seat next to Shawna.  
"I do not!" Ron exclaimed, his face flushing.  
"Well there was Lavender last year…" Joanna mused to herself.  
"And this year it's Hermione. But you know my theory." She sent a smirk at Ron, who glared back.  
"What's your theory?" Joanna asked, instantly interested.  
"Only that he's been in love with her since first year and he only dated Lavender to make her jealous, which by the looks of events last year, worked, and that they're going to get married and reproduce like bunnies."  
"…That was a mental image I never needed, thank you Shawna." Harry replied, looking slightly disturbed.  
She shrugged in response. "It's true."  
"Wasn't there also Fluer fifth year?" Joanna asked.  
"Yeah, but that didn't go anywhere really, she didn't like him back. But we all know who she does like," another smirk was sent in Ron's direction.  
"I can't believe Bill married her…"  
"Oh stop. She's sweet."  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, about as sweet as Malfoy."  
"Draco Malfoy is an arrogant son-of-a-bitch who needs to pull his head out of his ass and wash his damn hair." As Shawna ranted, she didn't hear the compartment door slide open.  
"Now, now O'Reilly. You really do need to learn to respect your superiors," an arrogant voice leered. She'd know that voice anywhere.  
"Go suck it Malfoy," she snarled, wheeling around to face him, fury evident in her eyes. "If you think you're _superior_ to me, you're obviously more delusional than I thought."  
His eyes narrowed instantly. "I'm Head Boy, O'Reilly, I'm superior to you in ways you can't even dream about."  
"Really? You're _Head_ Boy? Does that mean-" Harry and Joanna instantly clasped their hands around her mouth, preventing her from finishing her question.  
"That's what I thought," he sneered, before sweeping briskly out of the compartment.  
"You should have let her finish…" Ron complained, as Joanna and Harry pushed Shawna back into her seat.  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" she growled, glaring at the door.  
"Shawn, I don't think his _mother_ even likes him," Joanna reassured her fuming friend. This seemed to relax Shawna a bit, but not much. Her fists were still clenched so tightly they were loosing circulation.  
"You have severe anger management problems," Joanna sighed.  
"No I don't," Shawna rolled her eyes, and Harry attempted to unclench her fists, "I just choose to vent my anger in violent ways."  
"You're a freak."  
"Thanks. Love you too, Jo," sarcasm dripped from her every word. Joanna just grinned.

For the rest of the train ride, Hermione was seldom seen (due to the fact she was Head Girl). Eventually, Joanna fell asleep against Shawna, who fell asleep on Ron, who fell asleep against the window, and Harry dozed by himself against his window. The group was only awakened by the lurching stop of the train combined with the screams and shouts of overly-excited first years. They unloaded their luggage, throwing several of the first and second years out of the way, and climbed into a carriage pulled by a Threstle, which only Ron and Harry could see their horrible forms.

The Sorting went relatively normal, except for one major factor. The before-dinner speech was no longer, and never shall again, made by Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had taken the role of Headmistress. As she stood to make her speech, the whole room went deathly silent, each (except for the first years of course) remembering the former Headmaster's quick, quirky speeches.  
"Before we all begin our dinner, I would just like to say a few words. Just because Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us, it does not mean we will continue this school year any less than normal. He would want us to carry on as if he were still with us. But I beg of you students, be careful and be on your guard, times are no longer safe," Shawna's eyes instantly flickered to a certain table on the other side of the Great Hall and back to McGonagall again, but not before they were met with a pair of cold, grey eyes staring back, "and we must unify or we shall surely fall. Now, I would like to introduce new staff members who will be joining us this year. Professor Beauregard will be teaching Transfiguration, Professor Cleary will be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Shawna, Ron, and Harry exchanged smirks as Hermione rolled her eyes. "And Professor Snape will be the new Deputy Headmaster as well as retaining his post as Potions Master." An audible groan erupted from three of the four tables. "Without further adieu, let the feast begin."  
Shawna struck up a conversation with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about Quidditch, which Ron eagerly joined in on once he heard the Chudley Cannons mentioned, and Harry, Shawna suspected, only joined in because he did not wish to discuss classes or Voldemort with Hermione.  
"Making Snape Deputy Headmaster, boy, what a mistake," Seamus mused. The subject had changed once they started discussing the possible outcomes for the in-house Quidditch tournament.  
"No wonder Malfoy's Head Boy," Ron added, downing his Pumpkin Juice. Hermione and Ginny had joined the conversation as well once they heard it was diverted from Quidditch.  
"Please, it's not like he actually uses his brain," Hermione added.  
"Whoa, whoa wait, Malfoy has a _brain_? When did this happen?" Shawna asked in all seriousness.  
"You know, around the time hell froze over!" Dean exclaimed.  
The group let out a boisterous laugh. Taking a drink of water, Shawna's eyes flickered in a glare over to where Malfoy and his cronies were sitting. His eyes instantly met hers with hatred burned deeply into them. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come _on _Shawna! You really need to get up!" Hermione urged all too early in the morning. Shawna grumbled incoherently, shoving the pillow over her face. Hermione grabbed it and threw it on the floor and started shaking her very sleepy friend. Shawna threw a punch, hitting Hermione in the cheek, rolled over and buried herself underneath the covers, all the while still half asleep.  
"Ow! Oh that's it," Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Shawna's arm, which was hanging limply over the edge, and pulled her off the bed. Shawna landed with a dull thud on the wood floors.  
"God, Hermione, I'm up already, sheesh." She grumbled angrily. Not a morning person was an understatement when describing Shawna. Rolling her eyes, Hermione left to meet the boys at breakfast.  
Showering and getting dressed had done nothing to improve her mood, let alone wake her up, and Shawna was greatly missing her morning dose of caffeine. Trudging down the stairs and into the Great Hall, she stifled a yawn. The first day of classes was always the worst day of the year.  
"Morning Shawn," Ron muttered through a mouthful of food. She held up a finger, waved her wand at her glass of water, turning it to coffee and downed the whole thing.  
"Morning Ron."  
"Shawna!" A voice exclaimed from behind her, giving her a huge hug.  
"Seamus! I haven't seen you since last night! It's been too long," she replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
He laughed. "I forgot to ask you, how was your summer vacation?" he asked, taking his regular seat next to her.  
"Visited cousins over in the States, they go to that Salem school, you know the one. I spent a month with them."  
"How was it?"  
"Well, they have a bunch of muggle friends, so it was interesting. And my aunt made a pot of coffee _every morning_. It was heaven."  
"Schedules!" Hermione exclaimed, tossing down a stack of schedules for the group.  
Ginny groaned. "I've got Potions first, what a great way to start the day…"  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shawna said in unision.  
"…You guys _really_ need to stop being friends," Joanna laughed from behind them.  
"What do you have first Jo?" Harry asked.  
"Same as you guys."  
"Well," Shawna said, getting up from the table and stuffing her schedule into her bag, "I better get going." And with that, she skipped out of the Great Hall, her friends staring after her.  
"What is she plotting?" Hermione asked, glaring accusingly at Harry, Ron, and Joanna.  
"No idea," the three replied, looking down at their breakfast.

The Great Hall had thinned out reasonably quickly, and the halls were teaming with eager first years and not so eager second to seventh years. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Joanna made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, they were met with a large crowd surrounding someone.  
"C'mon! Place your bets! Now's the opportune moment! How long is the new Defense teacher going to last?" Shouts of wagers immediately followed the call of the familiar voice, as knuts, sickles, and even some galleons were passed to a short figure, whom the crowd towered over.  
"Most popular bet is six months followed closely by three weeks! C'mon people, last chance! I won't be taking any more bets after class starts, so place your wagers now!"  
The four groaned. They knew _exactly _who was behind this.  
"Miss O'Reilly," McGonagall's voice rang above the crowd's shouts. As she came into view the mass instantly silenced and parted to let the new Headmistress through.  
"Professor McGonagall," Shawna replied as calm as ever, as if they had just happened to meet on the street, instead of being caught in an illegal gambling rig.  
"You wouldn't be placing bets on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, would you?"  
"I'm not placing the bets Professor, I'm just taking them."  
McGonagall sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with Shawna. "See that it doesn't happen again."  
"Of course not Professor. I won't be taking any more bets on the _Defense_ teacher." She smiled innocently, which McGonagall didn't buy at all. She waited until the Headmistress had walked well away from hearing range before she turned back to the crowd. "C'mon, we still have a few more minutes. Place any last minute bets now!"  
Behind her, a tall man with a shaved head, appeared.  
"It's time to stop taking bets now, dear, class is about to start," the crowd hushed as the man spoke. Shawna whirled around to face the new teacher.  
"Of course sir," a small smirk played at her lips as she tied up the small bag she had been taking bets in and stuffed that into her book bag, following the heard into the classroom.  
A deathly silence filled the room as they took their seats, opened their books, and watched the new teacher riffling through papers at his desk. Instantly he looked up, his hawk eyes sweeping the crowd of seventh years.  
"I'm fully aware you have been, as far as I'm concerned, cheated out of an education in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully this year will be different. Let me start off by saying, I don't care if you sleep through my class, or if you don't even bother to show up. It's your life. Now, my name is Professor Cleary, I'm an auror at the Ministry of Magic, and this will be the hardest class you will ever take." The class gulped simultaneously. "Now, who was that young lady that was taking bets on my stay at Hogwarts?"  
Hermione kicked Shawna under the table, earning a glare as she rubbed her leg.  
"That was me," Shawna replied, raising a hand while kicking Hermione back.  
"What's your name?"  
"Shawna O'Reilly."  
Cleary gave her a cold stare before turning his attention to Hermione.  
"What is your name again?"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Miss Granger, could you please tell me which spell results in these?" He flicked his wand and a list of side effects.  
Hermione flipped open her book and begun rifling through the pages, but it snapped shut loudly with a flick of Cleary's wand.  
"Without the book, Miss Granger."  
Hermione looked flabbergasted. No one was quite sure if it was because of the fact that the teacher had denied Hermione the privilege of using a book, or the fact that she had no idea what spell was described on the board. Shawna decided it was both as she doodled in the margins of her paper.  
Cleary's cold eyes flashed to Shawna upon realizing Hermione, for once in her life, could not answer the question.  
"O'Reilly?"  
"It's the venom curse. It causes the victim's veins and internal organs to feel like their on fire," She answered without looking up.  
The room was silent as the entire class turned to stare at her in disbelief. Hermione's expression was mixed with outrage that she had been outdone mixed with total disbelief, while Ron and Harry's anticipated a small war erupting thanks to their dear friend Hermione. Cleary, however, seemed unsurprised at Shawna's answer.  
"See me after class, O'Reilly."  
"Sure thing," she replied. Once he had turned his back, she added quietly so only those around her could hear, "Kenny."  
Seamus, Dean, as well as the few other students who had seen muggle television snickered, for which Shawna was grateful someone had actually understood her joke.

The class had filed out, and soon it was only Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Shawna remaining in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
"Go ahead, I'll catch up."  
Ron looked apprehensively at Cleary. He was obviously worried about leaving his best friend alone with someone who worked for the Ministry, especially someone as menacing as Cleary looked.  
"We'll wait for you outside," Ron finally agreed. As the trio exited, Shawna walked confidently up to the front, without a care in the world.  
"You wanted to see me Professor?"  
"Knowing the venom curse, very impressive O'Reilly. But reading ahead won't get you very far in this class."  
Arching an eyebrow, she dug in her bag and extracted the text book all seventh year Defense students were required to have.  
"Do you really think I've even glanced at this?" She asked, tossing it onto his desk. It was still in it's original wrapping. "Besides, it wouldn't be in here anyway. There are only a handful of people in the _world_ who know how to use it correctly, and they wouldn't be caught dead writing a Defense Against the Dark Arts book."  
Cleary leaned back in his chair and gave her a hard look, which she returned. It was silent for a long time before he spoke again.  
"I'm impressed with you O'Reilly."  
"Thank you sir."  
"You may go."

"So?" Ron asked impatiently once the door swung shut behind Shawna.  
"So what?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway, not stopping for them to catch up, which she didn't need to as the trio was at her side in a matter of seconds.  
"What'd he say?" Harry asked.  
"Not much."  
"Meaning…?"  
"Meaning, he said he was impressed."  
"Anyone can memorize something from a book by reading it the night before."  
"You should know, Hermione," Joanna chimed in, appearing next to them out of nowhere.  
"Where did you come from?" Ron asked, startled.  
"Well…"  
"You knew what I meant!" Ron exclaimed, playfully shoving Joanna into a crowd of terrified first years.  
Shawna pulled out her unopened Defense book and tossed it at Hermione, who caught it last minute. "Does this look like I read it the night before?"  
"Then how-"  
"Oh, I just know things," She replied, flashing her friends her infamous smirk before disappearing into the teaming crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as Shawna sat down next to him at lunch fifteen minutes late.  
"No where."  
"So when is Snape making you serve detention?"  
"Tonight."  
It was only three days into the school year and Shawna had managed to get herself a detention, a new personal record.  
"You know, there are some people who just shouldn't wear neon yellow robes, and Snape might just be one of them."  
They both laughed boisterously, earning several odd stares from the younger students while the older students had learned to ignore them over the years.  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?"  
"Harry is talking to McGonagall about quidditch tryouts," Ron responded through a mouthful of food. "And, honestly, where do you think Hermione is?"  
Shawna felt idiotic for asking where she was, it was a no-brainer. Hermione was at the library, just like always.  
"Aww, don't worry Ronnykins, you can flirt with her in the common room after dinner," Shawna snickered.  
"Shut up! I don't like her!" Ron exclaimed through gritted teeth, throwing a roll at her.  
"Yes you do!" She replied throwing a roll back at Ron.  
Grabbing an arm full, Ron retaliated, throwing them all at her at once at the same time as she grabbed a handful of baby carrots. The miniature food fight only ceased when the duo realized they were receiving dirty looks from various professors. Laughing, they decided then would be a good time to leave the great hall to avoid detention. Once they were safely out of the great hall and away from professors view, they laughed obnoxiously.  
"You see Ron, this is why we're best friends," she said, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Harry caught up with Shawna, Ron, and Hermione as they walked back to the common room after dinner, informing them that quidditch tryouts would be the next night and that he needed Shawna and Ron there. This instantly sparked an intricate discussion on plays and tactics which led into a discussion on the world cup. Hermione had stopped listening after the first mention of quidditch. The discussion instantly stopped as they passed the prefects bathroom, where a crowd of the prefects were gathered, seemingly panicked.  
"It still won't open!"  
"I don't know what the problem is!"  
"We've tried everything!"  
Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled out her wand and turned to her friends. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of this."  
Shrugging, they agreed and set off down the corridor, hearing Hermione try spell after spell to unlock the bathroom door.  
"You know," Shawna spoke up as they crawled though the portrait hole, "If they really wanted to get in there so badly, all they would have to say is 'makes getting clean almost as fun as getting dirty.'"  
Ron and Harry paused and turned to stare at their friend incredulously. A beat passed before all three broke out into an obnoxious fit of laughter. By the time Hermione had returned, Shawna, Ron, and Harry were working on homework, pretending to know nothing of the shenanigans Hermione had just reversed.  
"What's wrong with you? You look like you've been attempting to pull the hair out of your head…" Ron noted.  
"Five, four three, two, one…" Shawna muttered under her breath to Harry.  
"What's wrong with me? I've just spent the past two and a half hours trying to sort out the issue with the password to the prefect's bath! You're so oblivious sometimes Ronald!"  
"What? I am _not_!"  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Shawna cut her off, not wishing to be in the middle of another Ron and Hermione fight.  
"Get a room you two!" It was only after she said them did she catch the implication of the words. "Wait, wait, wait, on second thought, _don't_ get a room. I really don't think Molly wants to be a grandmother just yet…"  
Both of them paused, turned, and stared at her with looks of pure horror. Shawna gulped, suddenly fearing for her life.  
"Run," Harry whispered. Wasting no time, she dashed across the common room and out the portrait hole.

Shawna was halfway to the dungeons, on her way to detention with the unhygienic Professor Snape when Flitwick stopped her.  
"Ah, Miss O'Reilly, just the person I was looking for. I am to inform you that Professor Snape had business to attend to and that you will be serving detention with Professor Cleary tonight."  
"Ok…" Shawna trailed off, a bit perplexed. Snape had never failed at missing at opportunity to make her life a living hell, so why now? Shrugging it off for the time being, she turned on her heel and headed in the other direction. Having detention with Cleary would be a walk in the park compared to having it with Snape; for one thing, he didn't loath her very existence.  
"Good evening O'Reilly," Cleary greeted, not even looking up from his papers.  
"Evening Professor. What'll I be doing?"  
"The both of you will be unhexing the objects I had my second and third years hex." He motioned to a mountain of objects. She was just about to ask what he had meant by 'both' when the door opened.  
"Ah, good, now that you're both here, you may begin and neither one of you may leave until all objects are back to normal. I have business to attend to, so I'm trusting you two."  
Curious as to who else Cleary was speaking to, she turned, a look of horror graced her face. "What are_ you _doing here, Rocky Horror?" she snarled, hatred in every word.  
"Don't kill each other," Cleary added with a hint of amusement as he closed the door after him.  
"What happened to being Snape's favorite?" Shawna mocked.  
"For your information, O'Reilly, it's a detention from McGonagall." He sneered.  
She let out a few sarcastic claps. "Congratulations Malfoy, I think you're the first Head Boy to ever get a detention. Granted, they used to choose them better…"  
"They used to choose who they let into this school better too. But you're here, so I suppose mistakes have become common."  
"Oh, how original," Shawna rolled her eyes. "Can we please just start? I don't want to be here all night. Unlike you, I have friends."  
They worked in a stony silence for several hours (some of the hexes were more difficult to break than others). It was midnight by the time they had finished, a fact Shawna was not pleased about, due to the fact quidditch started the next day.  
"Well that was…Hell-ish," She yawned as they walked out into the corridor.  
"Maybe next time you shouldn't charm Snape's robes yellow," Malfoy snarled, in an equally bad mood.  
"Maybe next time _you_ shouldn't feed first years to the giant squid, or whatever it the hell it is you did, and land yourself in detention with me," Shawna shot back before she made her way up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
